Cloverfoot/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} }} |death=Unknown |kit=''Unknown''Revealed on Kate's Blog |warrior=Cloverfoot |senior warrior=Cloverfoot |deputy=Cloverfoot |rogue=Cloverfoot |loner=Cloverfoot |deputy=Cloverfoot |mother=Snowbird |father=Scorchfur |sisters=Berryheart, Beenose, Yarrowleaf, Bluebellkit, Gullswoop, Frondwhisker |brothers=Buster, Conefoot |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |position1=Deputy |precededby1=Juniperclaw |livebooks=''A Vision of Shadows, ''Tigerheart's Shadow, Tawnypelt's Clan, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw |deadbooks=Unknown }} Cloverfoot is a gray tabby she-cat. Cloverfoot is the current deputy of ShadowClan under Tigerstar's leadership. She was born to Snowbird and Scorchfur, along with her littermates Berryheart and Rippletail. When her niece, Needlepaw, sparks a rebellion with ShadowClan's apprentices, Cloverfoot agreed with them, and left to join Darktail's group. She eventually became apart of the Kin with the majority of ShadowClan. However, she realized her mistake upon seeing Darktail's true nature, and escaped, reuniting with Sparrowtail, Slatefur and Berryheart. The four made a new home inside a disheveled Twoleg nest. They were found by Tigerheart and Spire, and she joined their patrol back to the lake territories. She was reunited with the rest of her family and rejoined ShadowClan. She was among the hardest working to rebuild her Clan and formed a friendship with Alderheart when he helped heal Puddleshine. After Juniperclaw's demotion, Tigerstar chose Cloverfoot to be his new deputy, claiming that she would serve him and ShadowClan with honesty and good faith. History ''A Vision of Shadows :Cloverfoot is among the many to defect from ShadowClan and join the Kin, but she realizes her mistake and escapes, reuniting with her littermate Berryheart, Berryheart's mate Sparrowtail and a younger warrior named Slatefur. The four cats are encountered by Tigerheart and brought back to ShadowClan, where they rejoin the now reunited Clan. Cloverfoot is among the hardest to rebuild ShadowClan, and forms a bond with Alderheart as he heals Puddleshine. When Juniperclaw is demoted of his deputy position and drowns, Cloverfoot is chosen as his successor, with Tigerstar noting that he believes she will serve him and ShadowClan with honesty and faith. The Broken Code :Cloverfoot stands by ShadowClan and Tigerstar when Shadowpaw experiences visions and the Moonpool freezes over, suggesting that Tigerstar informs the rest of the Clans. She provides a voice of reason within ShadowClan and advises Tigerstar on various matters. She later becomes suspicious of the way Bramblestar was acting towards codebreakers, and attends a secret meeting between the Clans to discuss the matter. She later becomes aware that the Bramblestar leading ThunderClan is an impostor, and desires to out him and restore the true Bramblestar back. Super Editions :In 'Tigerheart's Shadow, Cloverfoot, Sparrowtail, Rippletail and Berryheart are encountered by Tigerheart, Spire and Dovewing, and though Tigerheart is initially ready to reject them as traitors, he comes to realize that it would make him a hypocrite and accepts them on his trek to ShadowClan. On the way, Cloverfoot becomes the aunt to Sparrowtail's and Berryheart's latest litter of kits; Hollowkit, Spirekit and Sunkit. When Tigerheart dies, she helps shield the six young kits they have from his corpse and rejoins ShadowClan when he is revived as Tigerstar. ''Novellas'' :In ''Tawnypelt's Clan, Cloverfoot helps around ShadowClan, but Tawnypelt grows frustrated with the she-cat as she knows Cloverfoot abandoned ShadowClan for Darktail. When Cloverfoot mentions that she sometimes misses sleeping in a Twoleg den, Tawnypelt loses her temper with the younger cat and insults her. Character pixels Official art Killed victims This list shows the victims Cloverfoot has killed: *Leafpool (Alongside Scorchfur, indirectly caused) Quotes |'''''See more}} External links * * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages